Oranges arouses desires
by Narsha
Summary: Ils ne s'apprécient guère. Il n'aime que ses sabres. Elle n'est intéressée que par l'argent. Deux personnes qui se côtoient sans se comprendre. Ajoutez un srip poker qui tourne mal et une navigatrice bourrée. Et la limite sera franchie. *Attention Lemo


Le navire fendait les vagues avec tranquillité. L'homme appuya son dos nu contre le bois de la cabine de pilotage. Avec un grognement de satisfaction, Zoro étendit ses longues jambes sur le pont. Le chant de la mer frappant régulièrement contre la coque du navire avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il se sentait totalement détendu. Il en avait bien besoin. Il lui semblait que tous les habitants du Going Merry cherchaient un moyen de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il avait perdu ses vêtements. Ses sabres et son bandana avaient disparus. Et il n'avait pas pu boire une goutte d'alcool depuis des heures. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il tenta de songer à autre chose qu'aux évènements désagréables qui avaient commencés sa journée.

Le soleil caressait sa peau nue, tandis que le vent venait lui rappeler de temps en temps qu'il n'était vêtu que de son caleçon. Il avait au moins réussi à le sauver des autres idiots. Depuis la cale, il entendait de temps en temps un cri de victoire, souvent de Luffy ou d'Usopp. Aujourd'hui il leur en voulait à tous. Tous étaient coupable des mésaventures qui étaient survenues. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance de toute manière.

_ Ha ha ha ! T'as perdu Sanji ! s'égosilla un Chopper franchement éméché depuis en dessous ses pieds.

Les joueurs de poker se mirent à frapper en rythme de leurs pieds et de leurs poings fermés contre les parois de la cale. Zoro serra les dents. Ils finiraient bien par en avoir assez. Pour l'instant ils attendaient la mise suivante du jeune cuisinier. Depuis que l'épéiste était parti, c'était au blond de se faire plumer. Celui qui gagnait la mise buvait une bonne rasade de saké et récupérait ce qu'il avait misé, et ce qu'avait parié un de ses adversaires. Zoro avait rapidement regretté sa présomption première : ils s'étaient acharnés sur lui.

_ Sanji ! Sanji ! Sanji ! répétaient frénétiquement le capitaine et le tireur d'élite.

L'un des deux éructa bruyamment, arrêtant un moment la psalmodie. Les autres idiots l'applaudirent quand l'un d'entre eux émit un autre rot. Ils entamèrent une compétition de bruits corporels assez déplaisante. Quelqu'un quitta précipitamment la partie en cours.

Zoro n'avait pas envie d'aller les voir. Il avait eu son content d'insultes et de blagues salaces pour toute une vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait déjà dormi dans les bras d'une femme. Ce n'état pas parce qu'une majeure partie de l'équipage ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation, que cela valait la peine d'une compétition ridicule, où l'on inventait des exploits sexuels tout aussi grotesques. A sa décharge, il avait accepté pour deux choses : l'alcool et le défi lancé par Luffy. Défi qu'il avait totalement perdu.

Sanji passa à côté de lui passablement énervé.

_ Hé pourquoi t'as encore des vêtements ? se plaignit Zoro.

_ Parce que c'est les tiens andouilles ! lui répondit l'autre homme avant de s'enfermer dans ses cuisines en fermant la porte.

_ Et comment je fais pou les récupérer mes fringues, maintenant, cuistot à la manque ? s'énerva l'ex chasseur de pirates.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre, tu te démerdes Marimo !

_ Je peux te battre même sans mes épées, sourcils tordus !

_ Ah ouais ? rétorqua-t-on derrière la porte, ben moi au moins j'ai des vêtements ! Si on peut appeler ça comme ça…

_ Hé c'est les miens ! Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à me les rendre.

_ Viens les chercher si t'es un homme !

_ Ah ouais ?

L'épéiste enfonça la porte de son épaule nue avant de se jeter sur le blond. Ils renversèrent la table et les deux chaises furent éjectées hors de la pièce. Zoro entama de déshabiller cet abruti, mais sa tâche était compliquée par l'exigüité des lieux. Il finit néanmoins par récupérer sa chemise qu'il jeta au sol à côté d'eux tandis qu'il tentait de retire aussi son pantalon des fesses de Sanji. Il sentit les coutures craquer, alors que les mains du blond tentaient à la fois de l'étrangler et de lui arracher les cheveux. Il finit tout de même par récupérer son dû et se sauva dehors avec ses vêtements.

Le cuisinier qui arrivait derrière lui le poussa depuis le haut de la balustrade et il s'écrasa sur le pont. En dessous d'eux, la fête s'interrompit un moment avant de recommencer. Sanji s'élança et son pied le frappa à la tête. Zoro se baissa rapidement et faucha le pied d'appui de son adversaire. Ce dernier s'écroula sur lui.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Nami pour émerger de sa cabine, finalement réveillée par le vacarme.

La jeune femme tenait encore sa couverture autour des épaules, en prévision de la fraicheur de la brise. Et elle ouvrit la porte sur deux combattants qui tentaient de se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Son apparition stoppa net les deux belligérants dans leur dernière posture. Zoro tentait d'enfiler d'une main un pantalon trop petit pour lui car en réalité celui de Sanji. Pour empêcher toute tentative de l'autre, il avait bloqué un des bras du cuisinier entre ses genoux. La main libre du blond souhaitait désespérément desserrer la prise que l'épéiste avait sur sa chemise ouverte. Vue par un observateur extérieur, la scène évoquait plus des préliminaires assez rudes entre deux homes à moitié nus, qu'une bataille pour la seule tenue complète qu'ils leurs restaient.

_ Nami-chan ! s'écria Sanji. C'est... Ce n'est...

_ Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, fit elle en reculant, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Je… vais aller voir ce que font les autres, d'accord ?

_ Rien à foutre, moi je veux que tu me rendes ma chemise, gronda Zoro.

_ Alors arrêtes d'enfiler **mon** pantalon, tu vois pas qu'il est trop petit pour toi ?

_ Hein ? fit Nami… Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez qu'une tenue pour deux ?

_ A cause des imbéciles en bas ! crièrent-ils au même moment.

C'est alors que les deux hommes lui expliquèrent le pourquoi du comment. Tout avait commencé peu après qu'elle soit retournée se coucher. Zoro avait commencé à boire quelques verres avec Luffy et Usopp et il lui semblait que les deux autres ne tenaient pas l'alcool. C'est alors que le docteur du navire, Chopper, avait demandé à avoir une des bouteilles pour s'en servir comme antiseptique, puis Sanji de faire la même demande pour la cuisine. C'est alors que Luffy avait proposé qu'ils mettent tous quelque chose en jeu pour rendre le challenge plus amusant.

Pour ne pas déranger ils s'étaient mis à la cave. Et à force de jouer, il arriva ce qui arriva. Zoro refusa d'abord de jouer et voulut tout garder pour lui. Pour se venger, les gagnants des différentes parties s'acharnèrent sur lui et finirent par le plumer complètement. Ensuite vint le tour de Sanji, qui s'il n'avait gagné qu'une seule partie, commença à perdre ses couteaux qu'il avait mis en jeu. L'un après l'autre avaient fui le fête qui battait son plein.

Ils omirent de lui raconter certains des propos qu'ils avaient échangés. Après qu'Usopp se soit vanté d'avoir embrassé déjà une centaine de filles, et déjà assez imbibés d'alcool, la conversation avait dérivé, plusieurs fois. Et les deux hommes face à la rouquine espéraient qu'elle n'avait pas entendu certaines des discussions qui avaient étés tenues.

_ Mais vous êtes vraiment des lopettes, je vais aller vous les chercher vos affaires, soupira la jeune femme qui les prenait en pitié. Mais vous allez devoir me payer très cher pour ça.

Ils serrèrent tous les deux les dents. Ils allaient certainement regretter cette offre. Bientôt, ils virent la rousse descendre à la cale.

_ Nami ! Nami ! Nami ! cria le groupe en rythme.

Le navire fendait les vagues avec tranquillité. L'homme appuya son dos nu contre le bois de la cabine de pilotage. Zoro avait enfin pu récupérer sa chemise, il s'installa à côté du cuisinier. Avec un grognement de satisfaction, il étendit ses longues jambes sur le pont. Le chant de la mer frappant régulièrement contre la coque du navire avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Sanji lui proposa une cigarette. Il refusa.

Ils n'aimaient pas parler l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne se détestaient pas, pourtant. Mais partager l'un avec l'autre, c'était impossible. C'était comme de mettre en parallèle deux mondes tellement opposés qu'on ne pouvait y trouver de points communs. Mais parfois, il devait se l'avouer, parfois seulement, l'épéiste admirait l'aisance qu'avait Sanji dans sa relation avec les autres. Lui, il ne vivait que pour le combat. Tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à ses épées ou à une histoire de bataille ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Il fallait dire qu'avec Luffy il était servi en termes de bagarres. Mais il ne se sentait pas satisfait des chamailleries avec Sanji. Il lui manquait quelque chose dans cette vie sur le bateau, et au lieu de l'affronter directement, il préférait dormir.

_ Oooh le point de vue est parfait, lança Sanji d'un ton coquin.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. A quatre pattes sur le plancher, le cuisinier pressait son visage entre deux interstices minuscules. D'après les cris qu'il poussait, il devait être en train d'observer la partie. Et certainement le décolleté de la jeune femme. Préférant s'éloigner de la vue de ce type torse nu, frétiller du popotin dans son pantalon cintré, l'épéiste se leva et rejoignit la cabine à présent libre. Il allait certainement piquer un petit somme.

Les draps portaient l'odeur de la jeune femme. Il s'en ficha. Elle avait aussi gardé sa couverture avec elle. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il souhaitait juste profiter du moelleux du matelas. Mais également de la relative insonorisation que lui offrait la pièce. Il s'étira, et glissa les mains derrière sa tête. Une texture qui ne lui était pas familière l'intrigua. Il tenait entre ses doigts une photographie. Une très jeune Nami et une autre fille (sûrement Nojiko, il n'arrivait pas à savoir) se tenaient face à l'objectif. Derrière elles une femme, une cigarette entre les lèvres, une main sur chacune des têtes des enfants. La vieille photo lui arracha un souvenir. Il la remit en place.

Le roulis des vagues l'amenèrent rapidement au sommeil. Lentement mais surement il se laissa tomber dans le pays où les songes se font réalité.

Et quel étrange rêve il fit. Il était dans cette pièce également, mais avec Nami. Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui l'attirait, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Comme quelque chose d'inaccessible cherchée depuis longtemps. Il fit comme il aurait fait pour résoudre toute ses situations, il se lança. Au dessus de la jeune femme, il la maintenait contre le matelas en pesant sur ses épaules. Elle le regardait d'un œil étonné, souriant d'un air gênée, sans comprendre ce qu'il arrivait. La jeune femme se tortilla entre ses cuisses. Il resserra sa prise sans s'en rendre compte. Elle commença à se plaindre, et il hésita. Un désir impérieux venait de naître au creux de ses reins, et la seule vue de la jeune femme immobilisée lui donnait envie de continuer. D'une main assurée, il releva le haut de la jeune femme commença à se débattre plus fort. La peur dans ses yeux l'émoustilla encore plus. Presque en haletant, il saisit les seins engoncés dans le soutien gorge à pleines mains. Ses doigts empoignèrent la poitrine tendre avec brutalité, et sa bouche trouva naturellement le chemin de la sienne. Dont il força l'entrée. Et étouffa les plaintes. Puis ses mains fébriles avaient déboutonnées son pantalon, et baissé son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Puis il avait dénudé l'intimité de la jeune femme et s'en était emparé, s'en était fait maître.

Il s'était réveillé en sueur, la main fourrée dans son boxer, terminant le travail que le rêve avait entamé. Plus sa main imprimait de mouvements de va et viens, plus il sentait proche la délivrance. Mais il repensait à son rêve. Le malsain et le vice qui s'en dégageaient. Il s'était vu en train de violer leur navigatrice. Et la lueur qu'il cherchait à atteindre dans les yeux de la jeune femme s'était éteinte sitôt qu'il avait commencé à prendre plaisir de sa supériorité. Il enfonça la tête dans les oreillers de la jeune femme et s'enivra de son odeur. Jamais il ne s'était autant détesté lorsque vint la délivrance. Il saisit ensuite un mouchoir en papier dans les affaires de la jeune femme et s'y essuya les mains. Comme pour l'accabler, l'odeur de sa jouissance et celle de la jeune femme se mêlaient dans la chambre comme pour lui reprocher la faute qu'il n'avait pas commise dans la réalité.

La pièce devint soudain étouffante et il se précipita dehors. Appuyée contre la cabine se tenait Nami. Il se sentit écrasé par la honte dès qu'il la vit. Entre ses pieds gisait une bouteille de rhum à moitié entamée. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, semblant peu assurée sur ses jambes. Elle lui tendit son pantalon, son bandana et ses épées en souriant. Elle trébucha en voulant faire quelques pas.

_ Le bateau tangue, sembla-t-elle s'excuser auprès de lui.

_ C'est comme d'habitude, lui fit-il remarquer, Merci d'être allée chercher mes fringues.

_ Pas de problème. J'vais aller voir Sanji… Hips… Aussitôt que le pont aura arrêté de danser sous mes pieds.

Elle ramassa sa bouteille et avança au radar. Il ne voulut pas l'aider. Il tenait encore dans sa main le mouchoir contenant les preuves de son méfait. Il en profita pour le jeter à la mer avant de se rhabiller. Il observa la lente progression de la jeune femme. Tiraillé entre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans sa cabine et celle de la prendre là, tout de suite, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait dans son rêve. Sanji sortit de la cuisine et évita que la jeune femme ne s'empale elle-même sur les couteaux qu'elle tenait en main. Le blond jeta un regard à l'épéiste en contrebas. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, tandis que Nami essayait de rhabiller le cuisinier.

Zoro vit Sanji embrasser Nami. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, il ne savait pas. Il avait juste vu le mégot incandescent s'écraser à ses pieds. Puis il avait levé la tête et les avaient vu là. La jeune femme assise sur la rambarde en bois, la tête renversée en arrière, et leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre. Puis Nami but de longues goulées à sa bouteille. A la pensée que le blond pervers pouvait bien profiter d'une jeune femme ivre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Nami ! cria-t-il, attention !

_ Nami-chan ! cria Sanji au moment même où celle-ci était tombée dans le vide.

Il n'avait pas crié de menace à l'encontre de son rival. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir la rousse se pencher en arrière encore pour éviter un autre baiser du blond et tomber. Sanji n'eut que le temps de la saisir par le poignet. Mais elle avait déjà basculé. Heureusement pour elle qu'il se trouvait juste en dessous. Elle dégagea sa main prise par le cuisinier avant de se tourner vers son sauveur.

_ Toi aussi tu veux un baiser, Zoro ? rit-elle avant d'approcher ses lèvres de celles de l'épéiste.

Celui-ci la lâcha brutalement. Elle chut au sol sur les fesses et gémit de douleur. Il détourna les yeux. Il n'allait pas survivre à ce voyage avec ses hormones qui le travaillaient comme ça. Il préféra partir frustré plutôt que d'assouvir ses envies avec la jeune femme. Son odeur lui tournait la tête. Il entendit Nami se plaindre derrière lui ainsi que sourcils tordus. Il s'en ficha. Il voulait être seul. Il ne se retourna pas. Tous ses muscles voulaient lui faire tourner les talons. Il se força à aller de l'avant.

Seul à l'arrière du Going Merry, l'homme regarda les vagues se rejoindre après avoir été fendues par la coque du bateau. Le bruit avait cessé en dessous, probablement parce que Nami avait raflé toutes les mises, et donc par conséquent but une bonne quantité d'alcool. Même avec son excellente résistance, elle n'avait pas su résister. Elle n'avait certainement pas gagné toutes les parties, il en était certain, mais en tout cas assez pour garder ses affaires et récupérer les siennes. Pour cela il lui était redevable. Et il se le promettait, il allait lui rembourser chaque pièce qu'elle lui demanderait.

Un bruit de feuillage attira son regard. Les orangers que Nami avait rapportés de son village natal. Il effleura un fruit du bout des doigts et le cueillit. Il pressa le nez contre la peau lisse et odorante de l'orange. Dans son rêve, Nami avait exactement cette odeur là. Sa virilité se rappela à lui presque douloureusement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à tripoter l'orange dans ses mains. Ses ongles l'épluchaient comme s'il s'était agi d'un des seins de la jeune femme. Sa langue caressait le zeste amer, et ses dents mordillaient la surface de la peau comme s'il avait tenu la jeune femme dans ses mains. Presque avec frénésie et totalement affamé, il s'acharna sur le fuit, tantôt tendre du bout des lèvres et des doigts, tantôt vif comme s'il voulait se saisir du corps dans son entièreté. Du jus acide coula le long de ses mains déjà souillées par son rêve. Il s'imagina totalement en train d'embrasser cette fille qui le rendait fou. Il dût serrer trop fort, car du jus d'orange lui rentra dans l'œil. De colère, il jeta le fruit à la mer. Tout en frottant sa paupière qui le brûlait, son regard fixa le point vermeil sur la mer qui fuyait au loin, emporté par les vagues.

Il resta là un long moment appuyé sur le bastingage. Il n'avait jamais aimé Nami non plus. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire tourner en bourrique. Premièrement elle était la seule femme du bateau. Profondément machiste, il avait parfois du mal à lui trouver une utilité. Elle savait dessiner des cartes et naviguer par tous les temps. Au moins elle servait à quelque chose. Mais deuxièmement, elle était incapable de se battre correctement. A sa décharge, il devait avouer que c'était parce qu'elle était une femme. Cependant le troisième point qu'il détestait à propos de cette fille était son statut de voleuse. N'avait-elle pas essayé de leur fausser compagnie, de les voler et de les faire tuer, et ce plusieurs fois ?

A ce moment là, il l'aurait tuée, si les évènements s'étaient enchainés autrement. Il avait vu ses yeux et son sourire à Arlong Park. Elle semblait totalement différente. Elle sentait la peur, et pourtant agissait comme si elle était totalement dangereuse. A ce moment là, son analyse de la situation lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Elle lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie. Ainsi qu'à Usopp. Et puis Luffy lui faisait confiance. Peut-être bien que cet imbécile était amoureux d'elle. Un gamin sans aucune expérience… Heureusement qu'il était là pour calmer le jeu, sinon cet idiot aurait pu lui donner tout leur trésor et le navire en prime, si elle le lui avait demandé.

_ Regarde-toi espèce d'idiot, se fustigea-t-il. Tu te crois meilleur que lui ? Ou que sourcils tordus ? Tu es devenu si faible à cause de quoi, d'un rêve érotique et d'une orange ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang !

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. C'était Nami. Qui d'autre sur ce navire pourrait porter des chaussures à talon ? Il lui sembla qu'elle avait un peu décuvé. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il regardait l'horizon avec son air mélancolique ? Il ne le savait pas. Il hésita entre partir et rester là.

Il osa un regard vers sa voisine un peu silencieuse. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux un peu rouges. Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Et dire qu'elle prétendait bien tenir l'alcool elle aussi. Certes elle était plus efficace que les autres, mais par rapport à lui… Son coude plié au dessus du rebord soutenait sa tête. Ses cheveux flottaient dans la légère brise. Il perçut une odeur de sueur fraiche et d'alcool.

_ Hé, fit-elle brusquement sans lui accorder un regard, t'as dormi dans ma chambre. Elle a une odeur bizarre maintenant.

_ …, il préféra ne pas répondre à cette question.

_ Je ne me rappelle pas du tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis remontée de la cale. Et j'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit-elle.

_ …

_ Les autres sont encore plus défoncés que moi. Ils cuvent encore dans la cale. On est chanceux, aucun d'eux n'a vomi ou quelque chose du genre.

Elle continua à parler pendant un moment. Elle finit par s'apercevoir que seul le bruit régulier des vagues contre la coque répondait à son monologue. Elle se retourna, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?

Elle resta pensive un moment. Elle n'avait pas trop mal à la tête. Elle avait juste eu envie de parler avec Zoro. Parce qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'elle avait émergé de la cabine et était retournée voir Sanji pour qu'il lui prépare un thé contre la gueule de bois, celui-ci avait tenté de l'embrasser. Et avait laissé entendre ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'elle était ivre. Le baiser « torride » qu'ils auraient échangé, la chute, Zoro qui la rattrape mais qui la lâche au sol comme « le goujat qu'il était à son habitude ». Elle n'avait pas cru à cette histoire. Quoi que ça expliquait pourquoi elle avait tellement mal à la fesse droite.

Elle n'aimait pas tellement Zoro. Mais il était… Comme une orange. Elle en cueillit une bien mûre du bout des doigts. Comme une orange, Zoro avait autour de lui une carapace de sentiments amers. Et il était rond et presque lisse, presque sans prise. Elle n'avait jamais su par quel bout il fallait qu'elle prenne ce type. Il avait cette aura attirante, mais qui piquait la langue, comme l'amertume d'une épluchure d'orange. Mais elle espérait que comme le fruit, il était doux et sucré à l'intérieur. Elle saisit un des quartiers de l'orange et le porta à sa bouche. Elle avait une envie de sucré, de salé à la fois, d'épices et de douceur. Comme la fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans la cuisine, et avait ouvert les sachets d'aromates un à un pour goûter. Quelque chose en elle voulait sentir le goût de l'aventure, du dangereux, de l'interdit.

Quelque chose en elle lui disait que Zoro dégageait un parfum apetissant.

Ça elle l'avait su dès le début de leur voyage. Et cela l'amusait follement de le taquiner. Jusqu'au point de rupture, à la limite à ne jamais franchir. Elle posait parfois un ou deux orteils de l'autre côté, mais se dérobait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se venger. Et devait parfois se servir de Luffy ou de Sanji comme bouclier.

Mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait que les données du petit jeu entamé entre elle et Roronoa Zoro avaient quelque peu changées. Oui, il avait l'air quelque peu différent depuis qu'il avait perdu au poker contre le reste de l'équipage. Une leçon d'humilité, peut-être ? Non, c'était différent. C'était dans la façon dont il ne cessait de l'éviter. Mais elle sentait parois ses yeux derrière sa nuque. Elle devait avoir rapidement une conversation avec lui. Parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'avait pas observé comme on se méfie d'un ennemi potentiel. Non, elle avait lu quelque chose de nouveau dans ses pupilles, il l'avait regardé comme un homme regarde une femme. Et pour cette raison elle s'était sentie… Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment dire.

Elle avait faim. Elle voulait du sucré que ses oranges n'arrivaient pas à atteindre. Elle voulait du salé auquel les vagues de la mer ne pouvaient prétendre. Elle voulait des épices si brûlantes qu'Usopp ne pourrait en faire un projectile. Elle voulait un feu auquel les cigarettes de Sanji ne pourraient s'allumer. Elle voulait de l'alcool qui ne pourrait pas enivré Chopper. Elle voulait… Elle voulait… Elle avait faim. D'un fruit qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté.

Elle avait passé les premières années de sa vie à s'instruire pour faire des cartes. A s'instruire et à s'instruire encore. D'abord pour rendre la vie plus facile à sa mère et sa sœur adoptives, puis pour sauver sa propre vie et celles des habitants de son village. Elle avait passé ses journées assise dans un bureau sans fenêtre ni portes à ployer sous les ordres d'un monstre à dents de requin. Puis elle avait passé son temps à voler des pirates et divers trésors. Elle était devenue avare et de plus en plus ambitieuse. A point de faire de l'or son nouveau dieu sur terre et de la supercherie la seule prière qui existe. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un pour la sortir de son cercle vicieux.

Maintenant qu'elle était heureuse, elle ne savait pas à quoi passer sa vie. Elle n'avait de but premier que de cartographier le monde. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. L'éveil d'un volcan qui torturait le moindre de ses sens, et emplissait son ventre d'une lave brûlante qu'elle ne cessait de vouloir réchauffer encore. Une lave qui bouillonnait parfois lorsqu'elle regardait l'épéiste.

D'ailleurs, elle vit ce dernier répondre à l'appel de Sanji et sortir de la salle de bain. Ils allaient se mettre à table. Elle n'avait pourtant pas faim de nourriture terrestre. Elle déclina donc l'invitation du cuisinier à les rejoindre, et se dirigea vers la cale. Loin de toute cette agitation, il lui semblait qu'elle serait à même de trouver le calme dont elle avait besoin.

Bien plus tard, quand la lune fut levée, et qu'elle entendit les ronflements d'Usopp dans son atelier, elle présuma que tous s'étaient couchés. Elle se releva, et sentit encore son fessier endolori. Il lui avait vraiment fait mal lorsqu'elle était tombée un petit moment avant. Elle se présenta donc à Chopper. Il y eut un moment de flottement lorsqu'il demanda à l'examiner.

_ C'est que la blessure est assez mal placée… rit-elle nerveusement.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème je suis docteur, je vais donc réagir comme tel et te faire un remède. Et si cela t'inquiète tant, je te rappelle que je suis un renne à l'origine, donc que tu ne m'attires absolument pas sexuellement parlant.

Elle hésita à l'assommer, mais sentit ses poings se resserrer. Finalement, elle plia le dos, releva sa jupe et baissa sa culotte. Avec assurance, Chopper posa son sabot sur l'ecchymose et elle frémit. La douleur l'avait fait tressaillir de haut en bas. Elle sentit l'animal se saisir d'un flacon qu'il posa juste devant ses yeux. Il lui expliqua que c'était un onguent, donc que par conséquent elle devrait laisser sécher l'emplâtre qu'il allait lui mettre sur les fesses. Nami comprit alors qu'elle allait devoir se promener plusieurs jours sans poster de culotte, en jupe, sur un bateau, avec du vent et avec un bon nombre d'hommes. Ah et elle ne pourrait pas non plus s'asseoir, de peur d'imprégner ses vêlements avec le médicament.

_ Je refuse.

_ Soit tu gardes l'onguent, soit tu mets de cette pommade tous les jours. Dans ce cas tu seras obligée de demander tous les jours à quelqu'un de t'aider à la mettre, se vit-elle répondre.

_ Files-moi la pommade, je me débrouillerais pour la mettre toute seule.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas et remonta de la cale. Elle tenait le tube de pommade dans la main. Rapidement, elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers ses précieux orangers pour y trouver du réconfort. Zoro était assis devant la cabine. Dans son énervement, et parce qu'il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de l'écouter ou de lui répondre. Elle s'appuya pendant un moment et regarda les étoiles. Un brusque coup de vent lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Une énorme erreur. Elle avait oublié sa culotte dans la cale.

Zoro avait repris sa sieste après son repas. Nami ne s'était pas présentée. Il se rappela juste être sorti de la sale de bain. Il avait eu besoin d'enlever de ses mains toutes les traces de sa honte passée. Seule persistait une odeur d'orange à la fois amère, acide et sucrée. Elle lui collait à la peau et à ses vêtements. Impossible de ne pas penser à la jeune femme. Il était donc sorti de la salle de bain. Il avait dans l'idée d'aller lui parle seul à seul. Il eut le temps d'entrapercevoir un éclat roux qui descendait dans le ventre du navire, alors que le cuisinier les appelait à venir à table. La navigatrice ne s'était pas présentée.

Après le repas, il s'était décidé pour une sieste digestive. Elle ne quitta pas ses pensées pour autant. Il se demanda si jeter les orangers par-dessus bord pourrait l'aider à l'oublier. Puis il se ravisa. Il y avait tant de choses sur ce navire qu'elle avait manipulé, touché, caressé. Rien que sa chambre… Il devait lui parler, il devait comprendre. C'est alors qu'il avait entendu ses pas, et s'était préparé. Il compta lentement jusqu'à trois et ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il pensa fut : « elle ne porte pas de culotte ». Fichues hormones ! Il sentit de nouveau son bas-ventre l'élancer douloureusement. Fugitivement, avant qu'elle ne se retourne en poussant un cri, il avait vu une paire de fesses nues. Et quelque chose lui disait que la peau était douce. Il vit aussi le bleu, sombre sur sa peau claire. Alors qu'elle décida de s'abriter du vent qui faisait voler sa jupe, il surprit son regard vers lui. Et pensa soudainement qu'il avait vraiment faim. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son rêve éveillé avec l'orange. Avant qu'il n se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, il serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras. C'était sur son dos que s'écrasait la bise fraiche nocturne. Elle, les poings crispés sur le tissu, empêchait sa jupe de s'envoler encore.

_ Je parie que t'as bien pris le temps de regarder, siffla-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Les mecs sont tous les mêmes, tous des obsédés.

_ Hé, c'est pas **ma** faute si **tu** te balades sans porter de… Aie ! Putain ça fait mal, pourquoi tu m'as écrasé le pied ?

_ Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache. De toute façon, si j'en porte pas… C'est de ta faute, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? C'est à cause du bleu, bien sûr ! Mais t'as qu'à attendre, il finira bien par se résorber. Me colles pas sur le dos tes propres erreurs, t'avas qu'à pas boire autant.

_ T'avais qu'à pas perdre autant ! C'est pour sauver tes affaires que je me suis pétée le cul, alors si tu avais ne serais-ce qu'une once de reconnaissance, tu prendrais la responsabilité de tes actes !

_ Ah ouais, et je devrais faire quoi par exemple ? Te verser **encore** une compensation financière ? Tu peux rêver, ma petite.

La main de la jeune femme se déplaça très vite. Il ne s'attendait pas à une répartie physique. Elle l'avait giflé. Oh la petite conne elle l'avait giflé. Il avait beau ne plus savoir comment réagir avec elle, il restait un soldat et il demeurait comme à son habitude les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il la repoussa brutalement et elle heurta la cabine. Elle fit une grimace et posa une main sur son bleu en gémissant. C'est alors qu'elle ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla, les bras arqués en une garde aussi fragile qu'inutile. Il se sentit supérieur en force et comptait bien lui faire payer C'est alors qu'il se rappela son rêve, et la tension sexuelle qui se dégageait de leurs corps rapprochés lui fut insupportable. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire…

_ Non, grogna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et d'aller oublier ailleurs. Il allait avoir besoin d'encore plus de saké.

Nami rouvrit les yeux. Un moment, elle avait cru voir quelque chose de différent dans le regard de l'épéiste. Quelque chose de douloureux, quelque chose que l'on retient en soi et qui ne cesse de faire mal. Elle était passée par là. Toute sa vie elle avait couru pour sauver celles des autres. Mais au final elle ne servait que son propre profit. Son ambition avait-fait d'elle un monstre avide d'or. Que la présence de l'équipage n'avait su calmer. Seulement elle avait cru qu'il allait la frapper, qu'il allait la blesser. Mais leurs corps si proches avaient fait naître une autre envie, une autre idée. Et elle ne pensait même pas à l'argent quand elle avait parlé de compensation. Elle s'était juste dit que Zoro n'assumait pas qu'il puisse être attiré par une paire de fesses. Ce qui d'ailleurs l'énervait si elle n'était réduite qu'à ce simple critère.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se réfugia de nouveau à la cale. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans trop qu'elle sache pour quoi les verser. Parce qu'elle avait fantasmé sur l'épéiste taciturne et que la réalité avait fait voler en éclat ses rêveries ? Parce qu'elle détestait ne pas aimer autre chose que l'argent ? Parce qu'elle avait été réduite par deux fois au rang d'objet sexuel, puis de voleuse vénale avide de faire les poches des autres ? Et ce par le même homme qu'elle détestait et appréciait le plus sur ce bateau !

_ Je suis désolé, fit une voix derrière elle. Tu avais oublié ta pommade sur le pont.

Il était là. Elle décida de ne pas se retourner, blessée dans sa fierté. Face au dos buté devant lui, aux épaules voutées que des sanglots silencieux secouraient de temps à autres, l'épéiste céda. Ses bras entourèrent la jeune femme, et ils restèrent là, sans parler, sans bouger. Une étreinte douloureuse qu'aucun des deux ne semblait pressé de rompre. Nami sentait dans ses cheveux le souffle chaud de l'homme aux cheveux verts, ses biceps épais et ses abdominaux fermes pressant son corps d'une manière confortable. Bientôt, elle se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur qui émanait de leurs corps enlacés.

_ Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_ Ne pars pas, s'il te plait reste là. Laisse-moi espérer encore que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

_ Mais j'ai peur de te faire peut-être du mal… Je crois que tu places trop d'espoirs en moi, Nami. Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé sur le pont, non ? Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. J'ai peur de te blesser, j'ai peur de te perdre.

Elle se retourna. Et il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle avait une confiance totale en lui. Doucement, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, avec hésitation. Ce fut lui qui joignit leurs bouches. Exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Les lèvres de la jeune femme avaient le même goût amer que la peau des oranges, la même souplesse à retenir la pulpe et les pépins. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'inviter à aller plus loin, mais elle se retira.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce que nous faisons est bien. Après tout on est tous sur un petit bateau. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent, qu'ils nous entendent…

_ Et moi je te jure que je préfère te garder pour moi. Si jamais je reprends ce cuistot t'embrasser ou simplement te poursuivre en criant ton prénom comme un idiot…

_ Je pensais à ce qu'allaient dire les autres…

_ Tu t'en soucie vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit très important, pourvu que nous soyons tous les deux, non ?

_ Non je pense vraiment que je vais aller me coucher. Je… aie !

Elle venait de s'enfoncer une écharde dans la cheville alors qu'elle remontait l'escalier. Elle la retira vivement. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un seul pas de plus, elle était déjà portée par son chevalier servant. Bon… Peut-être pas comme un prince charmant aurait porté la dame de ses pensées dans ses bras. A son habitude de rustre, il l'avait simplement posée sur son épaule et avait remonté les marches. De ses deux mais, elle retint sa jupe.

_ Espèce d'idiot, chuchota-t-elle rapidement à son oreille. Je ne porte toujours pas de culotte !

_ Ah, c'est vrai, fit-il avant de mettre sa main sur les cuisses nues de la jeune femme, et tirant le vêtement pour qu'il cache les parties intimes de la navigatrice.

Heureusement pour eux, la nuit et la gueule de bois ambiante les protégea des regards indiscrets. L'homme ne reposa la rousse que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait aéré depuis son dernier passage. Mais cette pièce le mettait mal à l'aise. Voyant son trouble, il préféra jouer franc jeu, et avoua à Nami l'origine de toutes ses réticences par rapport à elle et à son propre caractère violent. Elle prit assez mal le fait qu'il se soit soulagé dans ses draps. Heureusement qu'il n'avait laissé qu'une odeur et rien de plus dans la pièce. Dans le malaise ambiant, et puisqu'ils étaient en train d'évoquer les tords de l'un et de l'autre, elle ressortit le port de pommade.

_ Comme je te fais confiance niveau discrétion… Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? J'aurais besoin d'aide pour le bleu.

_ Tu ne veux pas non plus un bisou magique, ça pourrait aider, suggéra-t-il sur un ton coquin.

_ Idiot ! fit-elle en lui frappant rapidement la tête.

Elle se coucha alors sur le flan sur le lit et lui présenta la blessure dont il était à l'origine. Zoro déglutit. Même après son aveu, il se sentait un peu gêné d'être là, avec elle, dans cette pièce. Et c'était elle qui avait demandé à garder leur « relation » la plus secrète possible… Il ouvrit le pot donné par Chopper. Une odeur de menthe envahit la pièce. Zoro prit une once de pommade su bout des doigts, et la posa sur la fesse de Nami. Il sentit sous ses doigts la peau souple de la jeune femme. Qu'elle était douce… Sous ses doigts calleux plus habitués à tenir une épée qu'une femme, il la sentait se tendre et frémir tour à la fois. Il n'appuyait pas pourtant. Il se contentait de petits cercles circulaires qu'il agrandissait petit à petit. Il la vit se détendre peu à peu, fermer les yeux, puis sourire.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce à quoi il pensait. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il s'imaginait déchirant les vêtements de la jeune femme et la dénudant.

_ Je suis désolé, fit-il en se reculant vers la porte. Je ne sais pas être tendre. J'ai toujours peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de…

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il y eut un choc sec et celle-ci se referma. Nami venait de sortir son bâton de combat et avait refermé l'issue. Elle se leva, une lueur de luxure dans les yeux.

_ Non, non, non, tu ne vas pas partir maintenant. Pas après ce que tu as commencé.

_ Mais je…

_ Tout va bien continua-t-elle d'une voix douce et en balançant ses hanches lascivement. Je vais te montrer que tout va bien se passer.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et agrippa le maillot blanc. Elle l'attira à lui et respira son odeur Il n'osa pas bouger. D'une part il ne savait pas comment réagir, ayant déjà constaté les humeurs changeantes de la navigatrice. D'autre part, il n'avait absolument pas envie de réagir. Très doucement, Nami se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa quelques baisers le long de son menton. Elle remonta avec lenteur jusqu'à son oreille gauche. Il sentit son souffle taquin sur son lobe. Ses boucles d'oreille tintèrent légèrement contre les dents de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'en saisit en bouche. Puis celle-ci remonta encore et susurra d'un ton sensuel :

_ Roronoa Zoro, a partir du moment où tu as posé tes mains sur mes fesses, j'ai décidé que tu ne quitterais pas cette pièce avant l'aube.

_ Nami, tu as entendu ce que j'avais fait dans mon rêve, dans cette chambre. J'ai rêvé que je te brutalisais, que je te faisais du mal, que je…

_ Chhhh, murmura-t-elle. Tu verras que tout vas bien se passer. Tu dois juste te détendre un peu.

Elle le fit taire préventivement d'un baiser. Sa petite langue trouva le passage pour pénétrer la bouche de l'épéiste. Elle agaça ses lèvres et ses dents, avant de venir rencontrer la sienne. Toujours ébahi par le comportement de la jeune femme, il n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras, comme si cette scène était irréelle. Comme s'il voulait saisir un courant d'air ou de l'écume entre ses doigts malhabiles. Par contre, le contrôle de son corps lui échappa quelque peu, et il répondit au baiser. Les doigts de la jeune femme tiraient sur son vêtement, de plus en plus fort, il sentait qu'elle s'excitait de plus en plus. Les trois sabres qu'il portait sur sa hanche, ainsi que le bâton avec lequel la porte était bloquée tombèrent tous les trois sur le sol avec fracas. Il ne s'enfuirait pas, et elle le savait. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Elle essuya un filet de salive au coin de ses lèvres d'un revers de la main. Il passa sa langue sur les siennes avec gourmandise. Il avait encore son goût d'orange en bouche et s'en délectait.

_ Maintenant assied-toi, lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque que l'ordre faisait presque paraître métallique.

Elle se tourna vers la porte qu'elle verrouilla. Elle posa la clef sur le dessus de l'armoire avant de se retourner vers lui. Il s'était installé en tailleur au milieu du lit. Elle se mit à genoux sur le pied du lit et prit ses épaules dans ses mains, le repoussant vers les oreillers. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était assise sur son ventre. Avec des gestes mal assurés qu'il trouva charmants, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux verts. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit le brasier qui illuminait les iris marron.

_ Ce n'est pas ma première fois, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, rit-elle avec gêne. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que j'ai envie de me donner autant à un homme.

Il comprit vraiment qu'elle savait y faire au niveau sensuel. C'était elle qui le dominait, elle au dessus de lui. Elle qui menait la danse. Une danse qui faisait voler ses cheveux roux autour de son visage et de son sourire ensorcelant. Elle enleva le bouton du haut en roulant les épaules. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. Il vit la chair hâlée se dénuder juste en face de lui. Il tenta de bouger les bras pour la saisir, mais elle se coula contre lui, et il n'eut qu'une chemise vide entre les mains. Il la jeta sur le côté. Elle glissa sa tête vers son cou, et le parcourut de petits baisers qui lui embrasaient la peau. Puis elle glissa les mains sous sa ceinture verte et effleura l'ourlet en bas de son maillot blanc. Ses doigts frais dessinaient des dessins qu'il ne pouvait voir sur son ventre. Il avait envie qu'elle s'arrête et qu'elle continue tout à la fois sa douce torture.

Il l'aida un peu pour enlever son haut, et à défaire le nœud du bandana en haut de son bras gauche. Par jeu, elle prit le morceau de tissus vert qu'il utilisait pour se donner un air plus féroce lors des combats et le glissa entre ses seins. Il déglutit nerveusement avant de lui adresser un sourire ravageur. Elle rougit et lui répondit par un court baiser. Dès qu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche, elle se plaqua contre lui. Il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse. Il leva les mains pour s'en saisir, mais elle rit et lui attrapa les poignets.

_ N'allons pas trop vite, la nuit est encore jeune.

_ Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il à la nymphe face à lui.

_ Et moi je viens de penser à quelque chose d'encore mieux.

Elle se leva et alla éteindre les bougies qui se mouraient encore dans la pièce. Il hésita un moment, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il se défit de sa large ceinture verte qu'il jeta dans un coin avec le reste des vêtements. Dans la nuit, il percevait au loin le bruit des autres qui ronflaient paisiblement. Dans la lumière déclinante, il observa les ombres que les chandelles de moins en moins nombreuses dessinaient sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il se leva et tenta de la surprendre par jeu. Sa réaction fut vive et elle se faufila de l'autre côté du lit. Dans le noir quasi complet, il ne la distinguait plus des autres ombres. Un bruit sur sa gauche le fit bondir. Et il se retrouva de nouveau allongé dans le lit, surmonté par une jeune femme qu'il ne voyait pas.

_ Tu es trop impatient, Zoro, le réprimanda-t-elle. Profite un peu de cette nuit et laisse toi aller. Je ne me sentirais pas satisfaite de dix minutes d'amour bestial. Faisons cela bien, veux-tu ?

Il entendit un bruit de tissus qui glisse le long d'une peau. Il la savait debout au dessus de lui. Le vêtement toma sur son torse, et il devina qu'elle venait d'ôter sa jupe. Elle leva une de ses chevilles, la reposa, puis fit de même avec l'autre. Elle se rassit sur lui. Il sentit son intimité chaude contre ses abdominaux. Elle rampa sur lui, et il leva la tête. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais l'odeur de sa peau était très proche de son visage. Et il reconnaissait sa propre odeur sur elle. Son nez entra en contact avec une matière douce. Il s'avisa qu'il s'agissait de son bandana. La déduction vient d'elle-même. Il se saisit du foulard entre ses dents et le dégagea de la cavité de chair. Ses mains trouvèrent la courbe du dos nu de la jeune femme qu'il parcourut, d'abord les fesses rondes, puis les hanches douces comme de la soie, ses flancs qui frémissaient sous la caresse, puis ses épaules fermes qu'il massa un instant. Puis pour se venger de toute cette attente, il plaqua brutalement ses paumes sur les fesses de la jeune femme qui sursauta. Il rit. Ses doigts remontèrent vers les flancs qu'il effleura presque avec innocence. Et il constata qu'elle était effectivement assez chatouilleuse.

_ Arrêtes, le gronda-t-elle gentiment lorsqu'il fit une pause.

_ Alors allonges-toi, cette fois c'est mon tour.

Allongés face à face, il posa une nouvelle fois ses mains sur les épaules de la navigatrice. Il fit claquer plusieurs fois les bretelles de son soutien-gorge comme s'il tardait à prendre une décision. Finalement elle se tordit pour le dégrafer. Lorsqu'elle libéra ses seins de leur gangue, il les sentit se presser contre son torse nu. Pendant ce temps là, il se défit de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Elle saisit une de ses mains et la posa sur sa poitrine. Avant de commencer ses caresses, il l'allongea confortablement au creux de con bras droit. Elle se servait de son biceps comme oreiller. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la bouche avant de descendre. Il souffla sur les mèches qui s'étaient posées dans son cou. Il mordilla la chair tendre en dessous de lui. Il sentit le battement de son cœur à travers sa langue et ses lèvres. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

Puis il descendit vers ses seins. Il n'allait pas les saisir comme une brute. Non, comme elle lui avait-dit, la nuit était encore jeune. Ils avaient tout leur temps pour s'aimer l'un l'autre. Il prit l'un des seins dans sa bouche et le suçota doucement. Il garda son goût corsé un moment contre sa langue mutine. Puis il se mit à faire des cercles concentriques de plus en plus grands. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et se tendait vers lui. Il se saisit de son autre sein et entrepris d'ériger l'autre téton. Le bras de Nami se colla contre son visage. Il l'entendit glisser sa main vers son intimité et se caresser tandis qu'il continuait à téter ses seins. Elle émit une plainte qu'il ne comprit pas. Puis une nouvelle. Il y distingua son nom.

Alors sa prise sur la poitrine de la jeune femme se relâcha, et il la serra contre lui. Ses pointes jumelles lui agacèrent le torse. Elles étaient humides et chaudes de sueurs mêlées et de salive. Ses mains glissèrent encore sur le ventre de la jeune femme. D'un mouvement similaire au sien, il sentit qu'elle venait de s'emparer de sa virilité. Il sentit ses doigts effleurer et caresser le centre de son plaisir. Ils restèrent u long moment à se caresser l'un l'autre. Elle finit par se dégager et le tint entre ses cuisses, tandis qu'elle unissait leurs deux corps. Encore une fois elle menait la danse. Leurs va-et viens presque spasmodiques parfois. Au bout d'un moment elle se coucha sur son torse.

_ Mes jambes n'ont plus la force de me porter, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

A cette injonction tacite, il saisit les fesses de la jeune femme et inversa leurs positions tant bien que mal. Elle émit une plainte de douleur lorsqu'il appuya un peu sur l'ecchymose. Elle serra ses hanches entre ses jambes, tandis qu'il reprenait leurs mouvements. Il se sentait revivre. Il n'avait plus peur de lui faire du mal. Elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle l'acceptait comme il était, rustre ou pas. Lorsque la délivrance vint, il se laissa retomber contre elle. Il eut peur de l'écraser et se retira.

_ Non, gémit-elle sur un ton fatigué, j'aime bien te sentir contre moi comme ça.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur son front avant de se lever pour aller chercher la couverture.

_ Tu ne t'en vas pas, hein ?

_ Je te promets.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla seul dans les draps. Elle était partie ! Sur une chaise à côté du lit, elle avait plié tous ses vêtements. Elle était encore dans la pièce, en train de s'habiller. Apparemment elle était allée se laver. Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et boutonna une nouvelle chemise. Elle se dirigea vers lui en souriant et l'embrassa. Puis il l'aida à mettre de la pommade sur son ecchymose. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et s'étira dans le chambranle de celle-ci. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

_ Tu regrettes cette nuit ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se rhabillait.

_ Non, c'était bien. J'espère juste que Chopper ne dira rien à propos du contraceptif que je lui ai demandé.

_ Tu n'as rien dit aux autres ?

_ Pas encore… (Elle hésita) Je ne sais pas…

_ Tu préfères que je le leur dise ?

_ Je préférerais que ça reste entre nous. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui peut se passer. Ni l'importance que ça a eu pour toi, je… Je ne sais même pas trop ce que je dois faire maintenant. Si nous devons continuer cette relation ou…

_ Maintenant c'est à toi d'être patiente, les réponses viendront en temps voulu. Si tu veux savoir, c'était très important pour moi. Nami, je crois que je t'aime.

_ Tu crois ou t'en es sûr ?

_ Parce que tu en doutes encore ?

Il caressa sa main, puis l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ils sortirent ensuite l'un après l'autre de la pièce. Et tombèrent sur le capitaine du Going Merry.

_ Vous avez dormi ensemble ? demanda le garçon au chapeau de paille.

Zoro et Nami échangèrent un regard. Leurs doigts étaient encore mêlés.

_ Oui, répondit la navigatrice avec un sourire.

_ Cool ! Je peux dormir avec vous moi aussi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

L'épéiste toisa son capitaine d'un air menaçant. Nami rit. Les hommes ne changeraient jamais. Elle les regarda se chamaille doucement l'un avec l'autre. Cette attitude protective de l'épéiste lui plaisait. Elle regarda vers l'horizon. Le soleil brillait fort ce jour là. La traversée serait tranquille. L'aventure n'attendait plus qu'eux.

Elle ne vit pas le jeune cuisinier essuyer une larme jalouse au dessus d'elle. Elle ne le vit pas non plus allumer une cigarette avec les doigts qui tremblaient. Sanji serra les dents et en voulut une nouvelle fois à cet idiot de Marimo. Il saisit dans sa poche la photo qu'il avait de la jeune femme, photo prise à son insu lorsqu'elle dormait. Ils les avaient entendus cette nuit. Cette nuit affreuse où il avait compris que son cœur devait apprendre à oublier. Un coup de vent fit s'envoler l'image qui se perdit dans les vagues nombreuses de la mer.

La vie suivait son cours sur le Going Merry. Seuls sur le pont, un homme et une femme s'embrassaient doucement. Dans la cale un groupe de joyeux trublions accompagnaient un cuisinier qui noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool. La vie suivait son cours, et de nombreuses aventures allaient encore troubler le quotidien de l'équipage.


End file.
